


Glorious

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Nova (Comics), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses you and you taste stars, and you look at him and he's the moon, the brightest object in the sky at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Richard/Peter in mind [Richard's POV]; works for Leonard/James [Leonard's POV].
> 
> Title from Glorious by Foxes.
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://cxnnxrwalsh.tumblr.com/post/100175496391/he-kisses-you-and-you-taste-stars).

He kisses you and you taste stars, and you look at him and he's the moon, the brightest object in the sky at night. He kisses you and you taste the blackness and the nothingness of space, but it's not nothing, there's so much within that nothingness, you just have to look, to reach out, and to grasp it. He kisses you and you taste teardrops, and you give it everything you got, it's glorious and for that one moment nothing else matters but the soul you're connected to. He kisses you and you taste fire, and the warmth invites your soul. He kisses you in the dark, and you are both two stars orbiting each other, circling each other, for days, weeks, months and years, when finally, finally, after everything that you have been through together you crash into each other, like a force of nature; the result: a explosion of light so bright, it burns for years to come, burns within your heart. He kisses you and you taste the universe, from the beginning to the end, and you vow never to give it up, not for anything else.


End file.
